


Cock Checkup

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: November Batch 2020 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/F, Femdom, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: After spontaneously growing cocks, Mash and her Master require continued treatment from Chaldea's Nurse.
Series: November Batch 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087091
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Cock Checkup

**Author's Note:**

> For Vespairr.

Dealing with different and difficult tasks was the kind of job that Gudako, the primary Master belonging to Chaldea, expected to fulfill. Especially after having gone through time so much that she could hardly remember what year it was when she came back. Saving the world, solving conflicts and ensuring that Human History didn’t get burnt up again was her goal.

A goal that got rather sidetracked one day when she, as well as her Demi-Servant Mash, were hit by a strange attack. Cocks, virile ones that threatened to pop anything they got shoved into, were forced upon them by their enemy. And they naturally weren’t able to handle it on their own, leading them to seek out help.

Nightingale, the Berserker that served double duty as a medic, gave them the attention that they needed. Her gentle fingers, her caring lips, and the unflinching gaze that peered into them when she sucked them off… It helped them come to terms with everything that their cocks were able to do. All while blowing their minds in the process, while her expression remained as seemingly dull as ever.

That was how the two ended up controlling their cocks. Sure, those things were huge to the point where they needed to have their respective uniforms altered to allow them to breathe whenever they experienced a rush of pleasure so great that their heads started to spin, but that was just a part of the life they had to live with. Having such mighty rods between their thighs, aching to find a hole fit for them, was something that they should be able to do…

Unfortunately for the two of them, when they started to let down their guards and thought that they were safe, disaster struck. In the middle of the night, when they rightfully should be asleep, their cocks sprung to life. And they came beyond all belief, staining their sheets and their bodies as they let out gasp upon gasp and moan upon moan. All while something trembled down below, growing throughout the night as they were stuck in the wettest dreams they had ever had.

When the two awoke from their pleasure-filled slumber, their nightmare had become a reality. Hanging between their thighs, sagging as they swung back and forth from their cocks, were a set of balls that were about the size of two basketballs. And if they pushed their fingers into them, they could feel every single sperm cell wriggling around, wanting and craving release into a hole where they could fertilize new life.

Thus, Gudako and Mash found themselves outside the Nurse’s office once more. Neither of them were able to put on a single shred of clothing, their balls and their cocks far too sensitive at the moment. If they as much as breathed on themselves in the wrong way, the cum would bubble forth from their shafts and shoot out with the intensity of a volcano. That’s why they stood so far apart from one another, not wanting to trigger the other’s climax on accident.

“I can hear you both. Step inside, and maintain cleanliness as much as you can.” The voice of Nightingale broke both girls from their idle trains of thought, prompting the ginger-haired girl to walk inside with the eggplant-haired girl following behind a few seconds later.

Their cocks grew harder in the presence of the nurse, who had gone ahead and equipped the ‘Treatment’ costume that she wore around halloween. Revealing attire colored black, with rubber ‘stockings’ and ‘gloves’ emphasizing her extremities. Just the sight of her like this made the two girls gasp and simultaneously release just a few bubbles worth of precum, their cheeks flushing bright red…

“Hm. An acute onset of sperm overproduction.” The nurse scribbled a few notes down on her notepad, giving a keen glance towards the two girls while crossing her arms. “If you two do not mind, I would like you both to explain the events prior to your condition developing. Master, if you would go first?”

Gudako slowly nodded as she tried her best to not touch her leaking rod. “I-I was… I was thinking of when you were giving me a blowjob, Nightingale. When you wrapped those lips around my cock, licking the glans of my rod and teasing me towards an orgasm. A-And then stuffing me in one of your medical condoms, so I wouldn’t be wasting a single drop of the ‘valuable genetic material’, as you called it…” The more she elaborated on her dream, the more her cock throbbed with need.

“Vivid imagination, Master. I would like to sample your ejaculate at some point, however…” The nurse paused, looking towards the Shielder-class Servant with a raised eyebrow. “Your condition was not as terrible the last time you came in for a checkup, Mash. Do you have a potential explanation?”

Mash bit into her lip as she slowly put her hands onto her cock, closing her eyes as her breath grew faster and warmer in tune with her fingers sliding along the shaft. “Ever since I saw you pleasuring Master’s cock, I… I’ve been wanting it to get the same treatment, but more personalized. I want Master to see me fucking you with wild abandon, experiencing what I had to go through on that night.:!” She moaned, her hips thrusting forward as a glob of precum launched onto the ceiling from the force of her premature near-climax.

“A reaction triggered by voyeurism. Interesting. It may be possible to grant you that request, Mash, but that wouldn’t satisfy your current condition.” Nightingale explained, before adjusting her skirt slightly. “No, neither of you will be cured if I merely let you masturbate and perform fellatio on your penises until the pressure is released from your testicles. I have something else in mind that may do the trick, something more potent than my lips.”

Both girls watched carefully as the pink-haired nurse undid her skirt fully, exposing her utterly uncovered pussy and asshole. “I will require intercourse from the both of you. It would solve the blockage that’s been inflating your testicles with semen, and relieve your cocks of any additional pressure causing extra growth.”

Mash and her Master gasped as their cocks shot straight up, neither of them moving without being ordered to. They knew better than to interrupt her when she was in the middle of one of her procedures, their balls briefly throbbing in response to a few painful memories.

Instead, they just watched the nurse climb onto the eggplant-haired girl’s cock without breaking eye-contact, a steady stream of warmth slipping out from the woman’s lips as she sank herself down on that enormous rod.

Gudako gulped as she saw that massive cock slide in between the lips of the nurse’s feminine slit, while seeing the hole between her buttocks gradually grow exposed thanks to a set of hands grabbing at both cheeks. She understood what she had to do, stepping closer as more of her cum drooled out of the tip of her cock.

“Insert it, Master. Failure to comply will result in your testicles inflating even further.” The detached way that the pink-haired woman addressed her condition made it all the more hot, and the way that she bounced on the eggplant-haired girl’s cock in such a rhythmic and mesmerizing fashion only added onto how appealing she had become.

The ginger-haired girl let out a cry as she grabbed ahold of her Servant’s hips, shoving the full length of her cock into the hole between her mountain of an ass. Only a small moan left the nurse’s lips, while both the Demi-Servant and the Magus let out cries that made it seem like they were on the verge of orgasm.

Who would blame them for blowing their load this early? She was tighter than they ever could’ve dreamed of. Their eyes rolling into the back of their heads as they felt their cocks rubbing up against one another despite the walls that kept them separated. Whether it was Gudako’s cock spearing its way deep into the nurse’s stomach, or Mash’s much larger cock spearing into her womb and stretching it until it became all-too-visible on the nurse’s front.

“Interesting. Mash’s penis has growth beyond your own, Master. I may need to treat her more often, to ensure that she doesn’t outgrow any safe limits.” Nightingale explained, her body squeezing down on the cocks inside her. “Perhaps you’d like to watch, as she requested? You’d be granting her wishes, which goes a long way towards proper recovery.”

The ginger-haired Master couldn’t really hear what the nurse was saying. Not the specifics. All she understood was that she was more proud of the cock inside her pussy than the one in her ass, which served to tickle her aroused brain in just the right way. She bit into her lip and shoved her cock as deep inside as it could go, letting loose a torrent of cum from the growing balls between her legs.

She wasn’t the only one cumming due to mere words. The idea that the nurse wanted the Demi-Servant more than her Master was more than enough to make the eggplant-haired girl squirt out her own volcanic flow of cum, filling that womb to the point where it would’ve normally burst if it had belonged to a proper human compared to a Servant.

Nightingale slowly ran a hand along her stomach, which was quickly growing to the point where it was bigger than both of her partners despite the fact that neither of them were letting up on their ejaculate. She’d continue growing until either of them finished cumming.

“Another condition to study, Perpetual Ejaculation Syndrome…” The nurse muttered as she eyed both of her partners’ testicles, licking her lips very subtly as she noticed that they were growing, not shrinking. The constant stimulus was making their conditions worse, but she was experienced in the field of semen draining. Eventually, they’d be cured.

How long would it take? It didn’t really matter. What mattered was that they kept firing off, so that they’d cure themselves. All while filling her beyond compare...


End file.
